


Preussische Geschichten

by Boread



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, Fluff, Historical References, Humor, M/M, Romance, Some angst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 20:11:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18532300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boread/pseuds/Boread
Summary: Прусские истории - о любви, войне, себе Великом и, конечно же, о ненаглядном Германии)





	1. Дыхание Берлина

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Столица дышит вместе со своей половиной, как Гилберт дышит вместе с братом.

Ветер гуляет по старой Унтер-ден-Линден под хмурым, переменчивым небом Берлина. Кажется, вот-вот начнёт собираться дождь - но небо может передумать в любую минуту.  
  
Ветер дует издали, от самой Александерплац и её советского наследия - высокой башне телецентра, неказистой и гордой одновременно.  
  
Ветер несётся мимо огромного прекрасного собора, в котором всё так же играет орган великого Баха, мимо бывшей Дворцовой площади, на которой так долго нет уже королевского дворца - но на которой он вскоре снова восстанет*.  
  
Ветер играет листьями тех самых лип на аллее, знававшей и стук копыт королевских коней, и шорох колёс императорских автомобилей, и рёв нацистских танков, и стук советских сапогов.  
  
Он летит дальше, дальше - уже путаясь в колоннах Бранденбургских ворот с колесницей Славы, которую увозил к себе в Париж Наполеон.  
  
Ветер рассекает вместе с улицей напополам старый Тиргартен, в котором до сих пор живут звери, вот только никто уже не стреляет в них из королевских ружей.  
  
Ветер докатывается до Зигесзойле, колонны Победы: в ней ровно четыре блока, и если трём из них уже сотни лет, то последнему, самому верхнему, всего лишь несколько десятков - он символ того времени, когда Германия чёрной грозой распростилась над всей Европой**.  
  
Этот путь вместе с ветром от советской телебашни до старой колонны любит совершать один житель Берлина. В выходной день, в тихий утренний час или же ближе к вечеру, он гуляет пешком по этой прямой, и ему нравится, как ветер толкает его в спину к последней точке маршрута. Возле колонны Победы он всегда оборачивается лицом к Бранденбургским воротам - навстречу ветру, встречая своего проводника грудью, как бы тот ни был силён. Ветер огибает его вместе с колонной и летит дальше - мимо зоопарка, мимо старых замка и крепости***, летит в Сан-Суси Старого Фрица.  
  
Ну а берлинец остаётся здесь, в самом центре города, как привык уже давно - ещё задолго до того, как разделил свою власть, земли и столицу с младшим братом.  
  
Он улыбается всё так же ярко и с небольшой усмешкой, как и раньше, сколько бы ни минуло гроз. За эти века у него было уже много имён, но его можно звать просто Великим - как обычно смеётся герр Байльшмидт.  
  
Сквозь облака проглядывает солнце, и берлинец поднимает голову, щурится на него, пока то снова не скрылось. Он знает, что сейчас самое время посидеть с пивом в каком-нибудь биргартене**** в самом сердце парка Тиргартен.  
  
Там, где вспоминается славное прошлое и мыслится будущее.  
  
В самом сердце Берлина.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Королевский дворец был разрушен при советской власти, вместо него был построен простой на вид Дворец республики ГДР. После объединения Германии и долгих дискуссий это здание решено было снести и восстановить дворец - что и воплощается сейчас в жизнь.  
>  ** У колонны Победы, поставленной после объединения Германии в 1871 г, было три блока, символизирующих победы над Данией, Австрией и Францией, которые одержала Пруссия, чтобы создать Германскую империю. Нацисты, завоевав большую часть Европы, добавили ещё один блок - и после войны его так и оставили на месте.  
>  *** Имеются в виду замок Шарлоттенбург и крепость Шпандау.  
>  **** Biergarten - дословно "пивной сад", пивная со столиками на открытом воздухе, обычно в достаточно живописных местах.


	2. Новые земли

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ходили всякие слухи, что он, якобы, "искусственное государство". На самом же деле свою страну Гилберт создавал сам... И на третий раз у него получилось.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Закрепиться и стать государством Тевтонский орден смог не в Иерусалиме и не в Венгрии, но на балтийских берегах. Так что у кого как, а у Гилберта была профессия такая - родину создаватьXD

Жаркое солнце Святой земли клонилось к морю, скрываясь за светлыми башнями Акры — его первой крепости, которую он сделал своей. Его первая крепость, где он черпал силы для того, чтобы снова ринуться в бой против проклятых сарацинов. Его первая церковь, в которой он впервые преклонил колени и был посвящён в рыцари — Великий магистр строго соблюдал правила, даже если дело касалось самого воплощения ордена рыцарей и монахов.  
  
Гилберт глубоко втянул воздух — такой пряный, свежий морской воздух — и загляделся на пунцовое от заката небо. Как давно это уже было! Аж целых двадцать лет назад, когда он появился в этих стенах совсем мальчонкой, который не то что меч или шлем поднять не мог — даже в плаще-то своём путался! Маленькое воплощение пока что только рыцарского ордена, не какой-то земли или государства, он терялся среди воплощений других орденов — Тамплиеров и Госпитальеров. Что уж было говорить о целых державах, вроде величественной Византии, или теократии — земли под управлением Святой церкви, которых так много было в Европе, и почти каждое из которых, оказывается, тоже имело своё воплощение-личность.  
  
Орден хмыкнул и выпрямил спину, вспоминая свою былую неуклюжесть и неумелость. Те времена давно прошли! Теперь он воин, настоящий рыцарь — ну и пусть ещё только по пояс другим взрослым воинам. Теперь он — гордость Императора и острый меч Папы, теперь его знают по всей Европе.  
  
Услышав призыв на вечернюю молитву, Гилберт встряхнул головой, возвращаясь в реальность. Затянув покрепче ремень и поправив перевязь с длинным мечом, практически касающимся пола, он быстро направился в зал, где уже собирались другие рыцари. Уж кому-кому, а ему опаздывать было нельзя.  
  
Всё пространство церковного зала наполнил стройный гул голосов, и голос Гилберта, звонкий и резкий, слышался там отнюдь не последним. Он думал о Боге и молился Богу, но к Богу же волей-неволей взвивались иные его мысли…  
  
О том, как завтра ранним утром выйдет из гавани корабль — и направится он к далёким берегам, откуда рыцари пойдут ещё дальше в горы, в земли Трансильвании.  
  
О том, что там возводится несколько новых замков — новых оплотов против нечестивых, против язычников. Вот только уже не сарацинов — а кочевников, неугомонных печенегов.  
  
О том, как рад он будет снова поднять против нехристей свой меч — как о том просил венгерский король, когда призвал их, немецкий рыцарский орден, на помощь.  
  
Орден понимал, что в свою столицу, ненаглядную Акру, он теперь вряд ли скоро вернётся. Но что же! Дела звали его, его истинным предназначением из трёх, данных Папой: защита рыцарей-немцев, лечение больных и борьба с неверными — всё больше становилось последнее, и Гилберту нравилось, как горит кровь в венах при мысли о том, что ему предстоит совершить.  
  
Он даже легко согласился на переезд в новую резиденцию, когда Великий магистр предложил основать в венгерской Трансильвании немецкие крепости для лучшей защиты. Он был готов к новым землям. Вот только… Вот только как было бы здорово, чтобы земли, честно завоёванные немецким мечом, стали ему своими!  
  
Гилберт набирался духу — и завтра, уже на корабле, хотел во что бы то ни стало сказать это своему Магистру. Сказать о том, что их пять крепостей на границе венгерских владений, со всеми их немецкими крестьянами, что обосновались вокруг и построили уже свои деревни, должны быть истинно владениями Святого престола.  
  
Его, Гилберта, владениями. Которых он обязательно, так или иначе, добьётся — пусть не завтра, но уж через несколько лет.   
  
Конечно, Орден не мог знать наперёд, что через несколько лет из земель Трансильвании венгерский король и его вельможи попросту выгонят его со всеми немецкими рыцарями, испугавшись их напора и решительности, трусливо посчитав их усилия по обороне венгерских границ достаточными и ослушавшись даже самого Папу, велевшего оставить за Церковью завоёванные у кочевников земли.  
  
Не мог он знать и того, что следующим указанием Святого Престола станет его борьба против иных нехристей — на этот раз на берегах холодного Восточного моря. И что на тех землях он наконец-таки по праву сможет воздвигнуть своё государство.  
  
Но Гилберт точно знал, что так будет: он однажды станет государством. Что он не останется только лишь орудием — он станет сам распоряжаться своей судьбой так же, как распоряжался судьбой своих немцев.


	3. Полшага до тебя

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ох уж эти соседи, вечно они мешают Великому!.. Ничего личного - просто никого лишнего. Никого лишнего между ним и братом быть не должно.

Совместный ланч на открытой площадке берлинского кафе был, страшно сказать, даже не его идеей — Людвига. Его младшего брата, вероятно, страсть как достало сидеть в кабинете почти безвылазно, а домой приходить чуть ли не только чтобы погулять с собаками и поспать. По крайней мере, Гилберт не знал, что ещё могло сподвигнуть Людвига буквально за час до обеда позвонить с такой неожиданной просьбой.   
  
В любом случае, вот уже как минут десять Гилберт сидел за столиком, потягивая светлое нефильтрованное и наблюдал мучительные попытки Запада к нему и в принципе до кафе дойти.  
  
Сначала это был Польша. Байльшмидт-старший по старой привычке службиста устроился с отличным обзором на улицу и входную дверь, откуда должен был явиться брат, и поднял бровь, оценив, как Лукашевич вцепился Людвигу в рукав прямо на выходе. Гилберт фыркнул, уловив едва заметное, рефлекторное движение Запада в попытке освободить руку, но Польша был очень цепок. За что и не любим некоторыми странами…   
  
Гилберт поглядел сквозь бокал: он тоже его не любил. Да, до сих пор. Почти всегда… За то, что вечно был как-то слишком близко, втирался в доверие, предавал, дерзил и нарушал свои слова, за то, что никогда не исчезал из жизни Гилберта до конца, как бы Пруссия не старался этому помочь. О, было время, когда Гилберт был таким юным и хорошо к нему относился — в давний-давний первый век своего существования. И было время, когда он искренне старался с Феликсом поладить — когда уже собрал Империю, а Польша жил под крылом Брагинского. И вот сейчас тоже — ох, да Гилберт даже уже не лез в политику, оставив всё за младшеньким! — но и всё равно, всё равно невольно ждал от поляка извечной подлости или подставы.  
  
Байльшмидт сделал новый глоток, кинув взгляд в сторону брата — и чуть не поперхнулся от неожиданности. Лукашевич уже куда-то исчез, а вот на руке Германии, продвинувшегося едва ли на пару десятков шагов, висела фигуристая барышня, тыкая Людвигу ворох каких-то бумаг, — Гилберт не сразу смог признать за строгими и аккуратными очертаниями костюма Чехию.  
  
Он даже усмехнулся, вертя бокал и смазывая пальцем набежавшую холодную каплю. Прямо на подбор! Вторая “любимая” восточная соседка отнимала у него брата. Гилберт выдохнул и честно себе признался: ну ладно, она и в самом деле когда-то была любимой соседкой и другом.   
  
Прямая и смелая, не хуже него орудующая в рыцарских доспехах, часто помогавшая и ему, и даже уже младшему, всегда дружившая со всеми немцами и сотнями лет бывшая рука об руку с ними, всегда “своя”, весёлая Богемия… Он, наверное, даже был в неё немножечко влюблён, хотя она держалась Австрии. Вот чего только не было у них! Все Средние века вместе, и потом тоже. А с последней войной — как отрезало. Гилберт даже под чутким советским руководством, когда все они были связаны Варшавским договором, с ней особо не общался — хотя именно Чехия была ближе всех к нему. Она и сейчас часто приезжала на всякие карнавалы и фесты, и Запад, кажется, был только рад. Гилберт тоже радовался, но теперь всегда помнил — о нет, не своя.  
  
Он хотел было снова отпить — но только фыркнул. Германия почти смог! Почти добрался! У самого-самого кафе он столкнулся, подумать только, с ещё одним их с Гилбертом неизменным соседом. Голос Дании было слышно аж на всё кафе, отчего Людвиг даже поморщился — Гилберт перехватил краткий, но полный страдания взгляд. Впрочем, с этой северной неожиданностью, в отличие от восточных, он справился куда быстрее.  
  
Гилберт как раз успел допить пиво и подумать, что Дания всё-таки самый лучший из немецких соседей — самый соображающий в ситуации “побыть наедине с братом” так уж точно, да и вообще мировой чувак — когда Запад наконец сел к нему за стол. Любимый младший братик наконец-то пришёл, не прошло и пол-обеда.  
  
Гилберт смотрел в глаза Людвигу с улыбкой, автоматически кивая на его “здравствуй” и “прости за задержку”. Да что уж там — он получил такое зрелище и вполне согласен был подождать.   
  
Слава яйцам, эта долбаная Стена давным-давно пала, и все границы были стёрты — и Запад больше никак не мог называться даже самым-самым любимым его соседом.   
  
Слово “сосед” тут просто было лишним.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Богемия - древнее название Чехии, когда та ещё входила в состав Священной Римской империи.  
>  Отрезанные чувства Гилберта к Чехии, как и одна из причин нелюбви к Польше, основываются на геноциде гражданского немецкого населения поляками и чехами после ВМВ и отчуждения в их пользу немецких земель.


	4. Знаки войны

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Двадцатый век был так жесток к братьям-немцам, он оставил на их телах множество ужасных следов. Но Германия объединилась - и это именно то, что может их исцелить.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Иллюстрация с Гилом и его шрамами:  
> https://twitter.com/stefboread/status/1119580808858210304

Пожалуй, не существовало воплощения, у которого бы никогда не было на теле тех или иных отметин: от потрясений, от войн, от кризисов и революций или же даже от каких-то коренных преобразований, мирных или нет. Они обычно появлялись и постепенно исчезали — с той скоростью, с какой в народной памяти это переставало быть болезненно важным.  
  
Особо памятливые страны имели обычно много уже слабых, порой едва заметных, но всё-таки ещё остававшихся отметин. Потерявшие память или отпустившие свои прошлые боль и обиды имели чистую кожу — по крайней мере, из того, что было на виду.  
  
Гилберт всегда всё хорошо помнил — а что не помнил, было зафиксировано со всей немецкой тщательностью в его библиотеке дневников, и потому сетка слабых шрамов там и сям испещряла его тело. Но особо яркими и бросающимися в глаза, когда экс-Пруссии доводилось быть в открытой одежде или вовсе на каком-нибудь пляже, на сегодняшний день, в уже новом наступившем веке было всего несколько.  
  
Самым крупным, хотя уже и не глубоким, но расползшимся по бедру Гилберта с внешней стороны неровным пятном ожога был след, оставленный войной в Дрездене. Тыловой и беззащитный город без всякого военного значения, со множеством беженцев и пленных из самих же американцев — в самом конце войны, когда Германия и так давно проигрывала, его сожгли самолёты Артура и Альфреда, сотворив гигантское пекло и погубив десятки тысяч, а может, и сотен тысяч жизней. Никто так и не смог сосчитать обращённых в пепел и спёкшихся в неразделимое точно…  
  
Самым заметным был глубокий шрам на руке: зарубка как от топора на левом плече, рабочей руке Гилберта. Это был след вырезанного из немецких земель Кёнигсберга — переставшего быть и прусским, и немецким, перекроенного и изменившего свою суть. Гилберт не любил вспоминать этот шрам и не любил обращать на него внимание: иначе эта рана не дала б ему спокойно жить.  
  
Однако, зарубка образовалась не сразу: сначала там тоже был сильный ожог, как от Дрездена, чья красота сгорела по воле британских и американских ВВС и как от Гамбурга — на теле у Людвига, где тоже был устроен ад зажигательными бомбами, превращающими старые немецкие города в гигантские свечи. Но ожог был стёрт вместе с последними немцами, которых депортировали из новой области Советского Союза — и длинный шрам протянулся через левую руку Гилберта и левый бок, когда от его тела отсекли его коренные земли: не только Кёнигсберг, но и Померанию, Силезию, Мемель. Всё то множество земель, которое до сих пор могло похвастаться остатками его тевтонских крепостей — почти все они оказались после войны в польских, русских и литовских руках.  
  
На плече другой руки тоже всё ещё оставался шрам: он был грубо и наспех, кривыми стежками зашит ещё во времена ГДР, когда Гилберту слишком часто приходилось видеть Польшу и Чехословакию — которые с позволения союзников устроили ответный геноцид немецкого населения после войны, как только им обоим отошли немецкие же земли. Жертв среди выгнанных из своих домов, городов и деревень немцев, которым зачастую даже не разрешали с собой ничего брать на их пешем пути в обгрызенную Германию, было достаточно — больше двух миллионов. И порой уже в советском блоке ярости Гилберта не было предела, если кто-то из этих двоих считал, что разделённая, раскатанная, раздавленная и обескровленная Германия, потерявшая в итоге больше, чем каждый из них, ещё что-то им должна.  
  
Поэтому Брагинский зашивал его лично, заставляя молчать на эту тему.  
  
Но был ещё один небольшой шрам — неровная звёздочка на левой стороне груди, примерно там, где находится сердце.  
  
Первого марта 1947 года союзники объявили, что государства Пруссия более не существует, — и это было ложью в такой же степени, в какой это было издевательством и пыткой. Все они, абсолютно все знали, что такого государства уже давно нет: Пруссия объединила Германию и вошла в её состав ещё век назад! А в тридцатых Гитлер и вовсе лишил Гилберта каких-либо преимуществ и какой-либо автономности практически одним росчерком пера. Но союзникам так нужен был этот формальный закон — иначе бы как они объяснили оставшимся немцам и другим народам, что надо перекроить столько немецких земель? Нужен же был предлог…  
  
Но в этот день произошло не только устное заявление. Тогда все союзники выстрелили Гилберту в грудь, ровно в одну точку. Это не могло его убить — ведь ещё годом раньше была создана Германская Демократическая Республика, воплощением которой он стал. Но оставило свой след, хотя вот уж о нём Байльшмидт вспоминал реже всех.  
  
Все эти шрамы стали бледнее, когда Германия объединилась, и Гилберт смог вернуться к своему ненаглядному брату. Они как будто истощались, слабели прямо под руками Людвига, когда тот снова и снова дотрагивался до вернувшегося старшего, обнимая, утешая, лаская. След от выстрелов в грудь и вовсе мгновенно побледнел из ярко-розового, стал почти незаметным, стоило только его брату поцеловать. Ведь с ним, именно с ним как ни с кем Гилберт чувствовал себя поистине живым! И кошмарная издевательская бутафория 1947 года забывалась, отступала в пелену прожитого.  
  
Шрамы на самом Людвиге, увы, не могли ослабеть так просто — Германия слишком глубоко переживал их падение, и на его груди был до сих пор хорошо виден вертикальный след, как будто ему взрезали всю грудную клетку от ключиц до живота, и только чудом рана смогла затянуться. Но Германия был сильным и крепким — и шрам парадоксальным образом подчёркивал его силу, проходясь строго по ложбинке между грудных мышц и пресса. Остальные следы у Людвига: ожоги от разбомбленных городов, кольцевой знак от берлинской стены по плечу, снова отрезанные Францией земли — тоже стали на нём значительно бледнее, чем раньше, когда они вновь разделили столицу, дом и постель.  
  
Иногда после какого-нибудь особо бурного, лишённого всяких запретов, долгого и страстного, длящегося часами секса, когда они полностью, до самого конца отдавались друг другу, Гилберту казалось, что шрамов на их телах нет и как не бывало. Что их единение и растворение друг в друге, последующее за этим расслабление и умиротворённость дают им ненадолго забыть обо всех бедах, дают снова стать собой безо всяких потерь. Что пока они целое — они целые.  
  
Конечно, потом он снова замечал проступающие на коже кривые линии и пятна. Но какие-то из них каждый раз чуть-чуть отступали, а какие-то оставались как раньше. Гилберт знал: рано или поздно все эти следы исчезнут — и на нём, и на его брате, как исчезли у него самого следы от Грюнвальдской битвы и Тридцатилетней войны, прокатившейся когда-то по всем немецким землям, а у Людвига — крестовой рубец во всю спину от Первой Мировой, когда нацисты пришли к власти.  
  
С наступлением новой эпохи всё менялось, новая веха, новые устремления стирали предыдущее. Всё исчезало…  
  
Гилберт Байльшмидт чаял только, чтобы Германия и дальше жила, оставаясь единой, неделимой, правильной. А остальное ему казалось куда менее важным.


End file.
